


You Better Shape Up!

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Tomsworld - Raiiny Skye
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Asexual Character, Bargaining, Corrupt Tom can actually do a lot, Crossdressing, Edd bullies Tord too much, F/M, Greasers, Hate Crimes, I am well aware CT is actually the devil, Jukeboxes, M/M, No Smut, Past Drug Use, Past Violence, Strangers to Lovers, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt doesn't believe in demons.But when Tom's brother decides to help Matt with being his date to a get together, what can he believe?-The actual chapter is here!-





	1. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -The actual chapter is here!-

This might be your last bit.

 

It was easy and fun pretending to be someone you're not. You could make up all sorts of things and everyone would believe you.

 

And even then, all fun things must come to an end.

 

You're still in shock of how many fibs you told.

 

Currently, you decide to spent the last days of your fake life in the diner that you'll lose your pride in, soon enough.

 

The waiter had just finished up serving someone and has now moved on to you, "What can I get'cha?" The familiar crancked voice asks.

 

He wore a light blue and white striped long sleeved uniform with fake gold buttons and an apron on top. He had a... You'd call it a flat-top cut, but he greased his hair much enough to make it looked spiked.

 

"Coca-Cola, please."

 

You knew his name was Tom, short for Thomas. He had his name tag upside down today. He nods and grabs a glass from the small section under the bar table you sat in.

 

It's almost like you can see a twinkle in his pitch black eyes, "What's buzzin cuzzin? You decided to cut down on the giggle water?"

 

"Hah, no, frankly. Expect me to be here again with a bucket of sorrows and a large order or drinks for myself."

 

"Oh? Now why?"

 

Tom popped the soda cap open and handed it to you.

 

"I really messed up."

 

"You've always messed things up, I'd like you to be a bit more clearer."

 

"I told more lies than I should have."

 

"Yikes. What happened?"

 

"Nothing... Yet. I told the ol' group of mine that I had a girl, and now they wanna throw a bash here and meet her!"

 

"Ooh. You got it bad."

 

You sigh before downing the entire drink empty.

 

"It's over for me! I don't know what to do!"

 

Tom pauses for a second, deep in thought. He then moves on to filling food on trays and going table to table with orders before talking to you again.

 

"Mattie, I've known you since you were an ankle-biter. You've helped me a ton with my problems, so I think it's about time I help you with yours."

 

"What'cha on about?"

 

Tom pops and slides you another Cola, "I'll get you a girl. My brother can be a big help for you!"

 

You beamed, "You're a crazy man. Full of surprises, I didn't know you had a brother! Thank you!"

 

"Not a problem! I'll book him for the afternoon."

 

"What's his name?"

 

He pauses again.

 

"We have the same name... But you could call him... Tim."


	2. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:33c

“Uhh, so. You’re Tim?”

 

“Tim? Haha, I don’t think I’ve been called that since I was ten,” The male smirked, walking inside Matt’s home without asking permission. 

 

He didn’t exactly wore the hippest clothing, more of just a oddly colored jacket of some sorts. His eyes were pitch black (which isn’t exactly uncommon) with a red iris in one eye and yellow in the other. He also had some kind of strange ‘X’ mark attached to his hair like an accessory.

 

Matt fiddled with his fingers, “Well, what’s your name, now?”

 

“No, forget what I sad. Whatever name I tell you probably isn’t memorable for this stupid time period.”

 

“This time period?”

 

“Nothing. Yes, I’m Tim.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“… Well? I’ve been summoned just to be stared at by a commie fuck?”

 

“Commie fuck?! What- No!” Matt slapped his forehead, groaning and pacing back and forth, “God, I really thought I was gonna get my ass saved but he sent YOU.”

 

“Well if you’d tell me what you wanted, I’d help you!”

 

“Fine!”

 

“Fine.”

 

They both glare at each other for a solid four seconds before Matt walked up and slammed the door closed.

 

“Take a seat.”

 

“What a gentleman,” Tim mumbled, settling down on the comfortable couch cushions.

 

Matt sits down as well, “Okay, so. I need a lady, or at least someone who can at least  _ pretend _ to be my lady.”

 

“Oooh? Now that’s oddly specific. Can you tell me why?”

 

“I couldn’t stop lying.”

 

Tim smirks.

 

“I see. Well, I guess I can help arrange that for you! Just tell me what looks you’re going for and-”

 

“Is that a tail?”

 

Tim freezes and he looks down to indeed see, his red forked tail.

 

“… A-Are you like a demon or something?”   
  


“Not exactly… But sure, you could say that.”

 

Silence.

 

“No way.”

 

“Yes way.”

 

“So. Does that mean I’d have to sell my soul for what your selling?”

 

Tim rolled his eyes, “I didn’t think people can be so dense without the goddamn internet. No. I  _ really  _ have no fucking reason to use you for anything. You pay when you’re dead.”

 

He didn’t want to believe it. Maybe it was just a costume… Why would anyone be wearing a costume right now?

 

“So, are you still in or not?”

 

“Yeah… Yeah, I do. I want…”

 

Tim pulls a pen out of his pocket.

 

“A blond girl.”

 

He writes that down on his hand.

 

“Matt, that’s not a lot to go on.”

 

Matt’s eyes widen. He plays his surprise off.

 

“I-I’m sure you can fill in the rest of the gaps!”

 

“No- I don’t even- Fine, yeah, I can do that.”

 

“Grrreat!”

 

Tim gets up and makes his way out, tail swaying in the air.

 

“Oh, by the way, I’d watch my back if I were you. It’s part of the deal to keep an eye on you at all times.”


End file.
